Conceivable
by HotHistorian
Summary: When Jane, Thor's new bride, returns with Thor to Asgard, it is learned that she cannot bear Asgardian children, a serious blow to the throne. Loki, ever the trickster, decides to win favor back with his father and Thor by remedying the situation. MPREG.
1. Prologue

Conceivable

by HotHistorian

* * *

Summary: When Jane returns with Thor to Asgard, as bride-to-be, it is learned that she cannot bear Asgardian children, a serious blow to the throne. Loki, ever the trickster, decides to win favor back with his father and Thor by remedying the situation. MPREG, non-slash.

Pairings: Thor/Jane, and Loki could end up with pretty much anyone except another male.

Warnings: MPREG, Graphic. Refers back to Loki's previous pregnancy, with Sleipnir. Norse-myth crossover. Attempt at a believable movieverse.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Marvel and I obviously do not own Norse myth. Hell, if I did, I would not be typing on this old of a laptop (seven year old Macbook Pro and still running strong).

* * *

**Prologue**

Loki had tried to stop the builders of the Asgardian wall. Tried and was fairly successful. Became a mare and everything. Birthed that damnably fast eight-legged horse his father now rode. It had not been a particularly pleasant experience for him: turning into a mare and giving birth. But at least he had succeeded in his plan to slow the building of Asgard's Wall. The builder was understandably upset that his horse, the strong stallion Svaðilfari, had run off and sired _something_, that something being _Loki_, the god of Mischief. And that plan had been mischievous indeed. His father now rode his son, Sleipnir. Oh how terribly _wrong_ that sounded.

But that was only one of his antics that had landed him into this new Hel. Nearly a thousand years of mischievous activities and a lying tongue had earned him new names. Liesmith, Trickster, Mistress Mischief, Demon, Frostchild, Jotunn, Shapeshifter, and now Warwreaker. He had _really _done it now. His last mischievous attempt, done out of anger at his father, at the lies he had lived, had cost him dearly. He had failed. Those damned Avengers had completely ruined him. He had lost favor and was now a prisoner in Asgard. He had a new name added onto his list of already unfavorable names: Prisoner Prince.

And here he was, stuck in this cell, unable to watch the ceremony going on behind the magicked bars. He could hear the laughter and joy, the dancing, and the drinking. He could hear his brother's booming laugh from behind the door. He could hear a bit of Lady Jane's laughing underneath, her friend, the maid, that Darcy girl, snorting. He heard the Good Doctor Selvig chuckling merrily. He heard Fandral and Volstagg acting out a scene from one of Fandral's many written works...unfortunately, Fandral, instead of Loki, now had the unfortunate task of playing the woman's role. Sif always wanted the male roles, and had obviously refused the female role, leaving Fandral the somewhat difficult task of portraying a woman. Hogun, the only other beardless member of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, simply didn't participate in plays. Loki was always perfect for the woman's role: his shapeshifting abilities allowed him to literally portray himself as a woman. Completely working parts and everything. He supposed it was a good thing he wasn't participating in this event. The new Lady Jane may have found it...odd.

Mortals didn't shapeshift and most Midgardians were gender sensitive. Asgardians had their own preferences, but Loki, yes, _Loki _the _Winter Wizard, Laufeyson, the Bastard_, was different. He preferred the male body to a female one. Why? Less of a mess. He had learned that once while in one of his early shapeshifting stages. He was young. He was stupid. He wondered why Sif nearly went on a murderous rampage every month or so-he sensed something different about her. So, god of mischief, bored out of his mind one day, decided to find out _why_. The blood flow and pain was horrendous. Every inch of his being seemed on edge, and there were days where he felt like murdering his brother or bursting into tears because none of the Warriors Three understood. Thor was not partial to _this _Loki at all. Loki felt compassion and sympathy of Sif, and after he couldn't stand the body anymore, he found himself more and more in the Lady Sif's company.

Lady Sif finally asked that Loki stop visiting her. People were starting to talk. Loki was at first bewildered by this request, but he suddenly realized that the world of women was far more complex than just the damnable moon cycle, birth, and child-rearing. He realized that Lady Sif, who often spent her days training with the Warriors Three, also spent time with the ladies of the Asgardian court. And the ladies of the court believed that the Lady Sif and Loki were courting. Loki, slightly appalled and slightly amused by the thought, pushed it aside and agreed to spend less time by the Lady Sif's side. Besides, he was still in his prime. He didn't have to decide who to spend a thousand-something odd years with just yet.

And now, he was missing out on the glorious fun, sitting inside a massive Asgardian cell with Heimdall as guard. Heimdall had been replaced as the massive Gate Guard to Loki's guard. Almost all of the guards had been ruled out, seeing as how they were susceptible to Loki's lies. The muzzle had only worked for a short amount of time. Loki used magic to transport suggestions and lies into the minds of the guards. Technically, as soon as Loki had been transported back to Asgard, Odin ripped him of some of the magical power Loki contained, but the majority of it was a natural magic that not even Odin could control. Thus, the guards would often open up the gate and let Loki wander around, looking for a way out of the prison room. Sadly, it was magically shielded and Loki had no way of opening it without some serious study first. It was only then that the Asgardians realized it would keep much more than that to keep Loki locked away.

So Heimdall was given a new position. Heimdall could see all and was used to Loki's lies. He was impervious to Loki's magical suggestions. Loki was unmuzzled and placed in the magical cell again. Heimdall was the perfect fit; only with the Bifrost box could Loki defeat him, and even that was difficult. A new guard had been put in Heimdall's place: Heimdall's apprentice Stallan. Now, if only Loki could get to _him_, he could break out of Asgard and begin ruling the now crumbling Jotunheim. Yes, prison had only allowed Loki more time to come up with more ways to eventually regain power.

The doors were thrust open and a somewhat drunken Thor burst through the room with his new bride, Lady Jane F-Thor. The "Foster" was gone. Lady Jane had agreed to marry Thor after the Avengers saved New York from Loki's army. She had requested, however, that her friends, Dr. Selvig and Darcy, attend the Asgardian wedding. They were outside, still enjoying the festivities and would probably remain in the Asgard halls for another month or so. Festivities were very long in Asguard. Life was long for them, so, why not? "Ah-blushing bride and bubbling brother! Have you come to say hello to the poor prisoner?" Loki asked quietly, his black hair bouncing with every consonant.

"On the Lady Jane _Thor's_ insistence," Thor said, stressing his name and looking straight ahead at Loki, ignoring Heimdall. "She wanted to visit her new brother-in-law. Though I hardly know why, given that he's a traitor to the throne of Asgard and enemy of Midgard." These last words were spoken with spittle spewed in every direction. _Loathing_, Loki thought. Loki looked towards Lady Jane. Her dark brown hair was tied up, and fell in rows of loose curls around the nape of her neck. Frigga's work, undoubtedly. Her neck was graced with a long diamond choker that draped from the midneck down. The white wedding dress glided down her natural curves, her hips, and then trailed behind her like the Riving Iving, always separating Asgard from Jotunheim-separating Jane from Loki.

It took a few moments before that to realize he was fantasizing about his brother's wife. He quickly recovered, looked down briefly, and looked back up at Jane's flawless face. "I wish you well on your wedding night," Loki said quickly, avoiding Thor's eyes. "I'm sure it will be-_pleasurable_." Thor's face was filled with unmistakably filled with fury.

"Do not be so loose with your tongue, brother," Thor warned. "Or I shall order Heimdall to have you muzzled again."

Loki nodded, putting a finger to his lips, and snaked his other hand around the prison bars. "I apologize, Lady Jane. I was only thinking of my brother's happiness," Loki said, and bowed his head apologetically.

The Lady Jane smiled, slightly nodding her head forward. "It's alright. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful wedding night. And...I'm looking forward to being to your sister-in-law." This she said with pity, and Loki immediately felt repulsed. If anything, the Lady should have realized her mistake of agreeing to the marriage in the first place. She was not Asgardian. She would not live for another hundred years with Thor-her aging would devastate Thor. How old was she now in human years-29? She might reach 90 in Asgard, but only if she was lucky enough to have those genes of longevity. No, Odin could not grant her extra life, nor could Thor keep her from aging. She would die a prisoner inside of Asgard, Loki thought. _Like me_.

"Yes, and I hope you bless my dear brother Thor with many children. I am looking forward to meeting my nieces and nephews," Loki said hoarsely, his voice cracking with pity, while glaring at Heimdall. Heimdall, noting Thor's change in stature, from fury to nearly grabbing Mjolnir, immediately brought forward his staff and pressed a hand to Thor's chest. "Odinson, do not mistake his words for lies. He is truly blessing you. He has used no spell; his tongue is not chiding you or the Lady Jane in anyway."

Thor took his hand away from Mjolnir. "I believe you, Heimdall," he whispered. He then looked back at Loki. His face and eyes softened. "Brother, I hope one day to bless you with nieces and nephews you can visit...outside of this cage. Have you found a way to convince the AllFather to give you back your freedom?"

Loki looked down. _Of course not. I've only thought of ways to escape,_ he thought. "Unfortunately, there is no way, brother. Odin has made me an eternal prisoner. Why else would he place me in this cell with Heimdall as my keeper? I am sure to eventually fade away here. I am sure I will never be needed unless there is a call to war. And will there be? Not while Odin is in power. I will never be granted my freedom again." Heimdall glared at Loki. "Do not let him manipulate you into a war, Odinson," he said grimly, clutching his staff a bit tighter than usual. "He has done this before."

Thor cocked his head to the side, and shot Loki a look of irritation. "I recall. I will not fall for those words again. Thank you, Heimdall." Thor momentarily forgot Loki's presence, picked up Jane and swung her into his arms. One would've assumed she was lighter than a feather. "Well then, brother, I wish you well this night. I regret that you were unable to attend the ceremony. Thank you for your-blessings." He twirled Jane around in his arms and said, "Well, I suppose we will have a wonderful wedding night, won't we?" Jane giggled happily and the pair kissed; it was one of the sloppiest kisses Loki had ever seen and the sight made him mentally gag.

Thor carried his wife out of the magical room and Loki was once again, thankfully, alone. _I know she'll make him happy. But her death will only make him remember and regret, _Loki thought. _Perhaps her children will be what make him happy the most. They'll live longer. And with any luck, they'll conceive tonight. _Little did he know how much lucks the couple had…and how that luck would eventually fall into the arms of Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

Read and review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Conceivable

by HotHistorian

* * *

Summary: When Jane returns with Thor to Asgard, as bride-to-be, it is learned that she cannot bear Asgardian children, a serious blow to the throne. Loki, ever the trickster, decides to win favor back with his father and Thor by remedying the situation. MPREG, non-slash.

Pairings: Thor/Jane, and Loki could end up with pretty much anyone except another male.

Warnings: MPREG, Graphic. Refers back to Loki's previous pregnancy, with Sleipnir. Norse-myth crossover. Attempt at a believable movieverse.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Marvel and I obviously do not own Norse myth. Hell, if I did, I would not be typing on this old of a laptop (seven year old Macbook Pro and still running strong).

Author's Note: Well, then, I guess after so many hits, one has to decide whether or not to continue a story. This story now has my full attention, seeing as how I was able to snag half a grand of hits in under 5 days time. Never had that happen WARNING: Dark/Graphic material in this chapter. And be happy; it's long. I've taken several liberties with the Asgardian world, given the fact that Branagh focused heavily on characterization, and less on setting in the Thor movie.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

* * *

It took less than a month for word to get around about the Lady Jane's condition. Heimdall had sensed it first, his gaze drifting in the direction of the Lady Jane's bedchamber. Her appointed chambermaids from the Asgardian court were whispering hurriedly, and Heimdall followed their conversations with his amber gaze. He smiled a knowing smile, and as soon as Loki saw it, he knew. Lady Jane couldn't help it if Asgardian contraceptives were ineffective. Thor would have tore through them. His genes were practically screaming to be carried on. Loki's genes on the other hand...well, they could have cared less about him, being frost giant and all. Some diplomatic relation he made out to be. The Good Doctor Selvig and the Lady Darcy had left under happy terms with Lady Jane; they hugged and kissed goodbye, wished the couple well, and asked for frequent updates about the family business.

Apparently Thor was not notified until a month later when Lady Jane's symptoms of pregnancy became apparent. And when Thor was told the wonderful news...

"Dear brother!" cried Thor, bursting through the magical doors to the prison room. Loki raised an eyebrow casually inreaction to his presence.

"Thor," Loki replied, putting his hands behind his back, staring at the ground. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Thor spun his hammer around in his hand, almost as if it were a toy. A smile crept through his beard, and reached the brims of his feathered helm. "I'm going to be a father, brother."

Loki knew what his brother was looking for, and if he ever wanted to get out of here, he would have to give him the expected reaction, no matter how sickening it was for him. He let out a forced smile, letting his straight, brilliant white teeth show through. "Brother, I knew this day would come. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." He was gripping the bars of the magicked cage. This was almost unbearable.

"I hope you'll be able to one day share the same happiness I am experiencing," Thor said, a forced smile now plastered onto his face. His eyes began to well up.

_Crying, already, Thor? Will you be a blubbering idiot by the time your child comes to Asgard? Or should I just pull out the handkerchiefs now?_ Loki thought irritably. He would have pulled out a handkerchief if had he one in his prison tunic's pockets. But there was none to be found. Instead, he just looked at his brother with a pained expression of happiness on his face. Luckily, his brother could not detect the "pained" part of the expression.

Thor eventually composed himself and walked out, leaving Loki alone in the slowly darkening room, with Heimdall of all people. "You are not happy for your brother. But I did not have the heart to tell him you were lying through your teeth," Heimdall said, slightly leaning on his staff. "Why are you so jealous of him?" _I am not jealous of __**him**_, Loki thought. _Envious, maybe, but jealous? A perfect wife. An Asgardian child was on the way; it was the first child to come to Asgard in over a century. Pure and complete happiness; that type of bliss is too boring for me. _

"You will eventually gain such happiness, Loki. It is a happiness not quite like your brother's, but it is satisfaction," Heimdall said._ "_You will eventually be happy. I have seen it." Loki felt his teeth grind together. "Yes, but how far away is my happiness, Heimdall?" Loki asked irritably. "Years?" Heimdall's response was silence. "Of course, _years_," Loki hissed. "I'll never get out of here, not without a fight." Heimdall sighed and dipped his head. "I wouldn't be so sure, Loki. Your freedom may come sooner than you think. But obviously, it will come at a price." Heimdall sighed and returned to his guarding stance.

Loki twitched. "You know something?" he asked, and his eyebrows raised. This was unlike Heimdall, foretelling the future for others-what's more, letting it slip. Was the old man losing his touch? "If you know something, please tell me, Heimdall. Any help-anything at all?" When Heimdall refused to respond, Loki banged his fist against the magicked cage. "Fine, then. Be as silent as you always are." He hissed out the last few words, sighed, and sat back down against his cot, glaring at the now semi-sleeping Heimdall. If he would've been allowed to, he would've asked asked for a cup of steaming, hot, and foamy mead. Perhaps he could drink his cold heart away.

He sank into the cot's cold mattress springs. The cot's squeaking was beginning to annoy him. He stopped shifting, laid down, and grabbed the cozy green blanket Frigga had spun him during his time in prison. It still smelled of her. _If only I didn't have to be so different from the Asgardians,_ he thought, _then maybe things would be better for me...like they are for Thor. But I really can't change that unless I change myself; I, for one, am perfectly content being the god of Mischief: shapeshifter, traveller of time, etc., etc. _Perhaps that was the problem. He wasn't willing to change, so he'd just be stuck here until he did. Where that change was going to occur first, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

About a month later, the magicked doors flew open with a very nervous Thor practically stomping towards Loki's cage. Loki stood there, arms folded, and Heimdall, suddenly anxious with Thor's approach, approached Thor, arms outstretched to try and stop the nearly rampaging Thor. "Thor? Is there something wrong?" Heimdall asked.

Thor ignored Heimdall and blurt out, slightly pushing Heimdall to the side, "She's gone to the forest, Loki. There were several witnesses who said she...well, Jane...was practically dancing to the forest." Loki's eyes widened. He knew what _that _meant. It was never a good sign if someone was dancing, skipping, or acting like a drunk on their way to the forest, especially if that person was a pregnant Lady Jane.

If someone was in pain, or on the brink of dying, they would often go into relaxed "trance-like" state and head straight to the forest, usually looking like they were drunk or very happy while running towards the Asgard forest even if they were not quite sure where the forest was located. Jane, honestly, had no Asgardian idea where the forest was located. She had only gone through the palace of Asgard, barely venturing out past the gardens. The forest was too rough of terrain for a lady who had only married into the Asgardian monarchy within the last few months. It was too cold, and the forest was often covered in a light snow that fell at night and melts slightly during the day.

"Loki, brother, can't you hear me? I need your help!" Thor yelled at his brother, his hammer now in hand. Loki wondered exactly what Thor was going to do with it and whether or not he was safe inside the cage instead of with his brother. "She's gone off, and I need your help! Your shades can venture into the forest farther than Heimdall's eyes. We can find her, but only if you help me!" Thor looked absolutely desperate. So desperate in fact that Loki knew what was going to happen before he even had the chance to step back. Thor whirled his hammer at the magic cage, and was utterly frustrated when it boomeranged back to him without a single scratch left on it. "Well, Heimdall? Who can unlock it?"

Heimdall let out a deep sigh and pulled out from his golden tunic's pocket a large iron key, which would unlatch a section of the gate. His amber eyes floated amongst the brothers for a brief second before unlatching it. "I believe this is the turning point, Loki," Heimdall said as he unlatched. "I would take this chance."

Loki knew exactly what he meant and fled out the door with his brother, heading towards the stables, hoping he could devise a plan within this short window of time to once again earn the favor of his father and have his full power returned.

* * *

"How exactly do you expect me to be able to cast shades when Odin stripped me of my powers?" Loki asked, suddenly irritated that he was running alongside Thor, in only a simpleton's tunic and a pair of black flats. He wouldn't be able to cast his shades with only this on..and if he could, it would only be maybe few extra shades at the most.

"Why do you think Heimdall let you out of the cage?" Thor asked, chuckling somewhat. "Don't worry. Mother has it covered. She will be meeting us in the stables. You will get just enough power to make multiple shades, which should help our search immensely."

"Oh," Loki said, slightly amused. "I did not realize you had learned the art of forethought."

Thor snorted. "Really now? I am smarter than you think, Loki."

Loki shook his head, laughed, and he suddenly realized how much he had missed his brother, how much he had missed his mother, and how he could not wait to see her again.

* * *

When they entered the stables, Frigga was standing there with a smile on her face and a package in her arms. Loki smiled at her, a true and genuine smile. It was rare for him to smile like that; he would not give his smiles out to any such person, but Frigga, well, Frigga was special. He had been essentially raised by her, especially when Odin went off on hunting trips with Thor that, for some reason that was later disclosed by Odin, he was not allowed to go on. The hunting trips required one to "rough it" in the wild forests surrounding the city, which means he would have to come in contact with snow. For all Odin knew, he would turn blue and his eyes would turn red, the exact thing he didn't want Thor seeing. Blood brothers to the end? Ha, that was laughable. Non-Aesir by blood for sure. Jotunn though.

"Loki," she said, and abandoning the package, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Loki was surprised at her reaction. He heard her hiccup and sob as she held him. "Mother, it's alright," he said, trying in vain to comfort her and for the love of the AllFather, to _stop crying._ He could never stand a _crying woman. _It was always too damn uncomfortable to be around them when they cried. Try as he might, couldn't comfort them. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Mother, I'm here," he said, and tried to pull her away from his arms. She slowly backed away from him, before running her hair through her and tried to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She hiccuped again and said, "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. Your Father...he refused to let me see you," Frigga said unhappily. "He said that he would not allow you to be released for a very long time. So, I made Heimdall see exactly what he wanted to see. I wanted him to see that Odin approved your release. I sent him a subtle visual message, and he apparently received it. You understand what this means, don't you?"

"I have to be careful while helping Thor find the Lady Jane," Loki replied. "Father does not know that I've been released."

"That's right. You were always clever," Frigga said, smiling broadly, earning another genuine smile from Loki in response.

She went back to the package on the floor, picked it up, and handed it to Loki. "I tried to get you finer clothes, but a basic tunic was all I could pick up. It should grant you enough freedom to use your magic in the forest, just not as effectively," she explained.

"My staff?" Loki queried, already knowing the answer.

"No, Loki; your father would have known. I could not risk him knowing you were already released." It was understandable. It was logical. He also realized her administration tactics. She had not seen, heard, or even touched Loki since before his imprisonment, and quite frankly, that had been a long time, even for Loki. He would have done anything to see her son again, even if it meant sending a message to Heimdall to break her son out of prison.

"I understand," Loki said calmly. "Now I can take Gansar, and Thor can take-"

"Sleipnir," Thor cut in. "He's faster, and Father wouldn't question it."

Loki froze. Sleipnir? He felt a something like a rock harden in his throat. Loki wanted to hit Thor. But he couldn't think of something strong enough. If he had his staff he would have been able to overpower Thor through magic. But that obviously wasn't going to happen. Anger ripped through him, and he bit his lip, allowing a tiny bit of blood to collect at his chin. He hastily brushed it off with his old clothes and stepped behind one of the empty stables. "Thor's right," he said as he began to strip off the old clothing and walk into the new. "Odin would probably understand borrowing Sleipnir if Thor was working alone in the forest. I'll go ahead and start to send out shades throughout the terrain." When he was finished dressing, he stepped from behind the empty stall and passed Sleipnir's stable, gently patting him on the nose as he passed. He felt Sleipnir nuzzling his hand slightly as he passed. _He knows me. And he must also know that Thor is going to ride him now. _Loki felt ill. The man he envied was going to ride his son to save his wife who was pregnant with their first child. Oh, how he envied them.

He grabbed reins of Gansar a little too tightly, and the horse began to kick the stall's door. Loki hushed Gansar, opened the door, and mounted. Before they left, his mother wished them both well. "Make sure she's warm before you return!" Frigga called. Thor nodded as he practically flew out of the stables. Loki followed close behind, well, as close as a four-legged horse could behind an eight-legged horse. He began to take a shortcut to the forest through the back alleys of Asgard, whizzing through the narrow streets as fast as Gansar could take him. When he approached the gate that led to the forest, he jumped it, and continued through the forest, dodging trees and stumps to get there.

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Five shades for the northwest section of the forest, five shades for the southeast section of the forest. He was beginning to have them scatter about, yelling for the Lady Jane. No response. He kept them going northwest and southeast, controlling them by keeping his hand outstretched on Gansar, while he surveyed the outskirts of the forest. "Lady Jane! Jane! Where are you?" He felt the forest mists begin to sink into tunic and felt the cold seep into his skin. He looked down; Gansar's hooves were stepping into at least an inch of fresh snow. He wondered if he was turning blue again. He looked down at his skin; it had taken on a light blue hue. It felt completely natural. No wonder Odin never wanted him out here.

It was harder to control the shades without his royal tunic. He realized how much he missed it. He felt his magic energy quickly running out and realized he would have to reduce the shades' number in a matter of mere minutes. He began to make them run and yell, hoping against all possible hopes that he could make her yell out to them. "Lady Jane!"

The minutes wasted away into an hour. He had to reduce his shade number from ten to six in the last hour. There was still no response, no matter how much he tried to extend the range of his voice. When the second hour was coming in on a close, one of his shades heard an unearthly scream echoing from what seemed as the very darkest section of the forest. "Thor! I hear her!" He followed the leftover shade's vision and erased the remaining shades from the forest.

He could hear multiple hooves beating and trees falling down occurring somewhere near his left. He continued followed the other shade. He was getting close now. Her screaming stopped. "Scream again, Jane, so we can find you!" Light filtered through the ever-darkening forest, and as soon as Thor approached the area, Jane screamed again but this time with sobs and wails that only the AllFather could discern.

"Good, Jane!" Thor shouted, coming up behind Gansar and Loki, eventually passing them.

"Keep screaming!" Loki shouted as he directed the shade into a darkened clearing. It was here that he felt the undeniable chill of the unknown. It was the dead void of the forest, and he knew it. It was sometimes nicknamed the "Heart of the Forest," where many Aesirs went to die. All the trees were leave-less, lifeless, and gray, but the darkness that encroached the area was overwhelming. He felt his nerves alight with an anxiety he was unaccustomed to while hiding in the city of Asgard, behind the wall, behind his brother. Loki's shade ventured inside the void and that's when he heard the third and final scream. It was Jane, over to the shade's right. "Thor, she's there!" Loki shouted. "She's there! She's there!" Loki's shade disappeared.

Loki should not have looked up when he did. He suddenly saw eight distinct hooves above his head, and Thor's lighted Mjolnir above them all. The Mjolnir alight? _When did Thor learn that trick_? Loki thought. Thor made a landing next to the darkened clearing. He dismounted and ran into the void. "Jane?"

Thor saw her first. She was as gray as the trees next to her, if not more so. The only thing that stood out from the gray was the blood that flowed from between her legs and down her dress. It was now stained into the ground and snow. "I'm so sorry, Thor," she sobbed, her voice almost muffled by the darkness of the void. "I lost him; I'm so sorry."

Thor's face set into a grim line. The child was lost. That was why she had been called to the forest in the first place. Her body couldn't keep the child any longer. He felt his own emotions surface and let out a sob similar to hers. He then saw the bloodied mass that she was carrying in some of the ripped cloth that had apparently come from her dress. It was their child. You could barely tell it was there, but the blood dried on the inside of the cloth was a giveaway.

Loki stood at the entryway of the void, peering in. He had to make a decision. This was his chance at freedom. To run, or to flee? Could he leave this mess behind and pick off from where he left? He supposed he could, but he realized that would not be the most admirable way to leave. He wanted his slate cleaned, his life's sins cleared. Could he if he stayed? The possibility became clear as he stood there. _I could make this work,_ he thought. _If I could just gain the favor desired. _

He stepped inside the dead void and approached Thor's lighted Mjolnir, crouching down next to Jane and Thor. "Thor, we've got to get her back in the care of some healers," Loki whispered. Thor, he could see, was mourning the loss of his child. He was crying, sobbing almost; tears were rolling down his reddened cheeks. Loki had seen Thor cry before, but not this intensely. "Thor...Thor. Look, I can't touch her right now, so you're going to have to carry back to Asgard on Sleipnir." Thor nodded wordlessly, and grabbed Jane's free hand, pulling her up away from the blood and cold snow. He took her into his arms, and walked out of the dead void. Loki followed close behind.

Before they reached Sleipnir, Thor stopped and set Jane on the ground. "You can stand?" She nodded feebly. "Make sure she doesn't fall."

Loki practically hovered around her while Thor mounted Sleipnir. "It will be alright," Loki said softly to her, hoping he could ease her apparent pain. She was shaking uncontrollably, whether from the pain or shock, he was unsure. "Thor will take you back to Asgard. You'll be in the care of Thor and the healers." She just stared at him, eyes locked. It occurred to him that she was staring at his red eyes. "It will reverse once we return to Asgard," he blurted, staring down and crossing his arms. "Let's ensure your health first."

Thor rounded about with Sleipnir and grabbed ahold of Jane's empty hand. He hoisted her up and into the front of the saddle, next to the glowing Mjolnir. "Meet me back at Asgard, Loki," Thor commanded. He ran off, with wife in tow.

_Can't I leave now? _Loki thought. _Would not now be the perfect time? _But something nagged at him to stay, to follow Thor back. _No, _he thought. _It's not like I'd get far without my staff, without magical armor regulating my power. _He already felt as if his magical energy were running thin. He felt as if something was making him stay; desperation, perhaps? He wasn't certain. But whatever it was, he knew he needed to stay. He just couldn't leave his brother in this situation. He simply couldn't abandon his family. _What family?_ he wondered. _A family who imprisons you, a family who steals your child, and a family who lies to you for hundreds of years. What's making me stay? _He wondered if he was losing his last chance to leave Asgard for good, or if he was making a decision that would eventually lead him to regain his power. Unfortunately, exhaustion and the mist were fogging up his mind, so he decided to follow Thor back to Asgard.

He was unaware of how important his decision would be in the near future.

* * *

Read and Review please.


End file.
